Dragon Ball: Final Bout
Dragon Ball (Z): Final Bout is a unlicensed port of the Sony PlayStation game, ''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' made for the Sega Mega Drive and Super Nintendo by an unknown developer. The name and several of the splash screens are taken from the PlayStation game Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, (which is a 3D fighting game) but the sprites are ripped from Super Butouden. Both the SNES and Mega Drive versions feature 8 playable characters. Like most dual platform releases, the Mega Drive version is widely available in both its boxed original printing and several pirate reissues, while the SNES version was distributed exclusively in South America. The SNES version uses Street Fighter II music/sounds. Goku's sprite is recycled from this game and used again in ''Top Fighter 2000'' for the Mega Drive. Gallery Cart2.jpg|SNES cartridge. 682 1305216007.png|SNES Variant. IMG 3909.jpg|SNES Front Box. IMG 3913.jpg|SNES Back Box. DBFB.jpg|2nd Reprint of the Mega Drive cart. Image (15).jpg|1st Reprint of the Sega Genesis. mdfinalboutpirata2.jpg|First (Original) Release of Sega Genesis Version with Box. 170 1305216283.png|(SNES) Title Screen. 391 1305216421.png|(SNES) Option Menu. 493 1305216564.png|(SNES) Character Select. Image (26).jpg|A copy of Final Bout on SNES (In a bad Shape). Other Port Another unofficial Port of the game is the Game Boy Color. Like all of the SNES fighting games,the GBC port is not as smooth as all of other GBC fighting games, but a curious trait about this game is the graphics quality. Although Final Bout has the common problem of almost all 8-bit generation fighting games (sprite clipping and a total lack of impact), the game does not suffer much of this problem. In addition, the animations are surprisingly decent for an unlicensed Game Boy Color game. On the other hand, the game music, though not bad, is composed of BGMs taken from other games, such as King of Fighters 95 and King of Fighters: Heat of Battle. Another curiosity is that the game seems to use corruptions of the names from Japanese anime, but only for certain characters: Frieza is called Frizar, Vegeta is Bezida, Tien is Tensin, and Cell is Zeru. These characters were named Furīza, Bejīta, Tenshinhan, and Seru in the Japanese anime, respectively. Final Bout has 10 original characters: Goku, Gohan, Cell (Zeru), Frieza (Frizar), Tien (Tensin), Vegeta (Bezida), Trunks, Kid Goku, Buu, and Piccolo, as well as SSJ versions of Vegeta and Goku. Final Bout is possibly one of the rarest known Game Boy Color games and currently is not available in ROM form. Gallery Kstaiwangbfinalbout4.jpg|Original Release with Box and Manual. Kstaiwangbfinalbout.jpg|Later Print Box. 2009fb31.jpg|A scene from the opening. 2009fb3.jpg|Frizar (Frieza) Fighting Goku. 2009fb32.jpg|Frizar (Frieza) Fighting Zeru (Cell). kstaiwangbfinalbout5.jpg|Gohan Fighting Zeru (Cell). kstaiwangbfinalbout2.jpg|Goku Fighting Zeru (Cell). 2009fb34.jpg|The Congratulations Screen (When you beat the game). Trivia *The main menu song has one of the soundtracks from ''Aladdin II'', which is slightly sped up in the Sega Genesis version. *The SNES intro has light blue to the background during the first scene with Goku and Vegeta and again with Kid Goku, the Sega Genesis one just has white. *The Endings on both SNES and Sega Genesis are different. *On the SNES, Cell has a laugh sound during the intro, which is not present in the Sega Genesis version. *Shenron in the Character Select glows red/orange in the SNES version, but not in Sega Genesis version. *The SNES version has music from Street Fighter II - The World Warrior, which is pitched down and off key. The title screen has the music of the title screen of Street Fighter II, the intro has Ryu's theme, Gohan and Piccolo's stages have Ken's theme, Trunks (or Tolanks as he is called in this version) and Goku have E. Honda's theme, Vegeta (or Bethida) and Cell (or Zeru) have Guile's theme, and Buu (or Buwu) and S. Goku have Blanka's theme. *During its run, the magazine Beckett Dragon Ball Z Collector often erroneously featured the GBC port in their pricing guide as an official Japanese release with a price range between $20.00 - $30.00 USD. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Based on a TV Show Category:Based on anime Category:1998 video games Category:Ports